


Единственный в мире Моран

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех мориартиев рано или поздно появляется свой моран.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственный в мире Моран

**Author's Note:**

> написано при участии Эфы

У всех мориартиев рано или поздно появляется свой моран. Вот и Джим Мориарти, тридцати шести лет, ждал своего морана с тех самых пор, как появился на свет. Ждал он недолго — до того, как сам начал ходить. Период ожидания сменился периодом поисков.

Отец рассказывал ему, что моран — это такая важная должность при мориартии, личный снайпер-домохозяйка. Когда Джим вырос, он как-то сам догадался, что где личный снайпер-домохозяйка, там и любовник-дворецкий.

У прадеда Джима был свой моран, но они почти не встречались. Джим знал это из личных дневников прадеда, он нашел их во время поисков морана, подобрал к ним шифр и прочитал от корки до корки. Эти дневники стали его любимым детским чтением и самым важным добытым им моранодокументом.

Моран прадедушки, как следовало из дневников, писал книжки для детей и сам их иллюстрировал веселыми тигрятами в виде королей, валетов, шутов и дам. Джим любил эти иллюстрации, он сам научился рисовать, перерисовывая тигрят морана прадедушки.

Еще моран прадедушки так метко стрелял, что ни одно покушение на прадедушку не увенчалось успехом.

О моране дедушки Джим так и не сумел ничего выяснить, кроме того, что они с дедушкой иногда ходили в оперу, вернее дедушка ходил, а моран дедушки оберегал его покой.

А вот морана отца Джим видел собственными глазами, всего один раз, когда он привез какую-то важную картину. Как можно быть мораном при мориартии и не появляться воочию, Джим не понимал, но выяснил позже, что они переписывались по почте и порой говорили по телефону.

Джим, воспитанный на дневнике прадедушки, видел своего морана как снайпера-домохозяйку. И когда он остался совсем один, он приступил к настоящим поискам своего морана. И работал он без отпусков — таков был принцип его частного бизнеса.

Прадедушка Джима трагически погиб во время отдыха в Швейцарии, и там же погибли дедушка и отец. Так что Джим еще с детства знал, что от отдыха нужно держаться подальше. От отдыха и от шерлоков.

Шерлок — это тоже важная должность при мориартии, только со знаком минус, и у всех мориартиев рано или поздно появляется свой шерлок, который мутит воду, крадет наживку и спутывает удочки.

Джиму достался странный шерлок. Шерлок делал все то, что и должен делать личный шерлок при мориартии, но он хотел от Джима дружеского участия и немного убийств. А больше всего он хотел Джона.

Путем нехитрого умозаключения Джим выяснил, что джон — это такая должность при шерлоке, как моран при мориартии. И Джим тогда впервые разозлился. Почему у шерлока есть джон, а Джим за долгие годы так и не нашел себе подходящего морана.

— Нет у меня Джона, — сказал ему Шерлок. — Я его люблю, а он меня тоже нет. А я не могу справиться со своими чувствами к Джону. Мне нужен совет, ты же более опытный в таких делах.

Джим нахмурился. Он был опытным искателем моранов, и ему показалось, что в Шерлоке что-то такое есть.

— Ты хорошо стреляешь? — спросил Джим. — А как с домашним хозяйством? Про любовь я уже понял, что навыков ноль.

— Стреляю хорошо, домашнее хозяйство лежит вне сферы моих интересов — удалил. Ты думаешь, он поэтому меня избегает, да? Мне нужно помогать ему по хозяйству и улучшить навыки стрельбы? Буду по стенам почаще стрелять.

Нет, Шерлок решительно не подходил на должность морана.

— А у него с этим как? — осторожно спросил Джим. — У Джона твоего?

— Отлично стреляет, ведет хозяйство, встречается с женщинами.

А вот Джон подходил.

Джим предложил должность морана Джону там, где нашел его — прямо в бассейне, но Джон отказался, за что был заминирован. Шерлок спас Джона, но они не жили долго и счастливо, потому что Шерлок вместо признания в чувствах погружался в бездны хандры и морфия, и Джона увела у Шерлока Мэри.

Мэри, как понял Джим — такая должность при джоне, примерно как моран для мориартия или джон для шерлока. Она приходит, забирает Джона и уходит. Джим думал, что Мэри — эдакий тип домохозяйки-любовницы. Так что Мэри не представляла для него интереса в плане предложить ей стать мораном. И вообще после неудачи с Джоном Джим решил не рисковать, и просто выбрать кого-то, из кого можно под стать себе вылепить хорошего, годного морана.

Его выбор пал на Шерлока. Шерлок сейчас был у себя дома, один, подавленный женитьбой любимого, и если Джим предложит ему моранскую должность…

— В наше время такие проблемы с кадрами, — сказал Джим вслух. — Приходится ковать моранов из шерлоков.

Джим нашел Шерлока в состоянии ипохондрии, стреляющего по стенам. На стене уже было несколько дырок, образующих букву «М».

— Шерлок, знаешь, я думаю, что ты мог бы стать для меня неплохим мораном. Нужно только подучить тебя искусству любви и экономии, а стрелять ты научился уже прилично.

Джим, как и всякий мориартий, опасался шерлоков с заряженным револьвером, но этот шерлок был с разбитым сердцем, оставалось только зажечь искру. Шерлок перестал стрелять и печально проговорил:

— Что ж, все равно я никому не нужен, Джон ушел, Джон бросил меня. Так что я достанусь тебе, гад скользкий.

И они бросились друг другу в объятия — Джим как в пруд, а Шерлок как в омут. Но не успел Джим приступить к урокам, как в комнату вбежал взъерошенный Джон и при виде открывшейся ему картины закричал:

— О Шерлок, я всегда знал, что не вправе даже надеяться, жену вот себе завел с горя и тут подтверждение! Я тоже тебя люблю! Не нужно кидаться в омут! Мне нужен только ты!

— А мне только ты!

Джим, который только что был в двух шагах от обретения морана, понял, что с любовью тут больше не сложится и неплохо бы прикончить их обоих, но сперва надо как-то выпутаться из общих объятий.

И тут грянул выстрел. Выстрел распутал клубок из любящих Шерлока с Джоном и Джима. Стреляла женщина в подвенечном наряде. Женщина подошла к Джону и начала его отчитывать — словами и ударами.

И тут Джим понял, что он пропал.

Невозможно остаться безучастным, когда восхитительная женщина восхитительно пинает Джона по башке! Сколько в ней экспрессии, сколько страсти! И как она красиво стреляет! С пяти шагов и все равно Джима не задела. Попала точно Шерлоку в бок.

Джим подлетел к ней на крыльях любви и промолвил:

— Я Джим из рода Мориартиев. Будьте моим Мораном!

Джим выглядел таким няшкой, что Мэри (а это была она) просто не поняла сначала, что это чудо действительно обращается к ней. Сам мориартий, опаснейший человек в Лондоне, предлагает ей стать мораном. Ей, с таким тяжелым грузом прошлого, что даже всепонимающий Джон не смог ее простить.

— Но у меня такой груз прошлого, — Мэри от удивления даже перестала пинать Джона. — Знаете, такой груз. Меня нанимали, и я убивала.

— Насмерть?

— В зависимости от необходимости. Вот мое резюме. Я дала его Джону, а он состроил обиженную физиономию и сразу же побежал изменять мне.

— Вы успели пожениться? — со вздохом спросил Джим, не надеясь на положительный ответ. Все мораны, встречавшиеся на его пути, оказывались занятыми.

— Нет, он сбежал со свадьбы.

Джим немедленно заключил ее в объятия, и они слились в страстном поцелуе. А потом ушли в закат.


End file.
